A miraculous recovery (Genji x Mercy)
by TheOverwatchJunkie
Summary: Genji is struggling to find his brother, but he can't let that distract him from Angela. His sweetheart. His mind gets back to reality after a short and sweet visit from Lena and Emily.


Angela sighed as she managed to open the lock on her door. she was exhausted from a long day of miserable work. She sighed again as she knelt to take off her boots. She stood now barefoot on the warm wooden floor. She just noticed someone on the couch. she noticed the clock said 12:53.

"Genji!" she cried as she rushed to him. "Are you okay?" Genji slowly turned over. He yawned deeply. "Yes. I was sleeping." Angela's face dropped. "I'm so sorry!" She began. Genji shook his head and pulled her next to him. "it's really okay." He said. "I hoped to stay awake anyway for you." Angela smiled. Then frowned. "This is to late! it's not healthy." Genji chuckled. "If I die because of this it'll still be worth it. I got to see you."

Angela snuggled in next to him. She just realized how tired she was. Genji wrapped his arms around her. He loved when Angela was home. Genji had a rough day of his own. He decided not to worry her anymore.

After a while Angela's breathing slowed and paced it self. She slept heavily and Genji managed to get up from the couch. He couldn't sleep if he tried. He fumbled his phone out of a little pocket in his metal body. He sighed no good news. He punched in his code that totally wasn't "ShimadaBros4Life" He called Winston.

"Any news concerning Hanzo?" Genji asked

"I'm afraid not." The ape replied

"Anything Shimada?"

"There was one."

"What was it?"

"An assassination. Looks like Shimada clans work."

Genji nodded thoughtfully. "Send it to me please."

"Alright. Genji I know you're determined to find him but you should get sleep."

"Alright, sure."

Genji wouldn't sleep though. he would stay up all night analyzing the data. he'd fill another journal with leads, tips, hints, connections, notes, witnesses, victims, ideas, traps, plans, or anything else that even vaguely smells of the clan. Genji would take dangerous paths if he got a hint in return.

Angela woke to the wonderful smell of bacon. She sat up on the couch. Her grin was huge. "Genji! are you cooking for me?" She heard Genji scoff lightly from the kitchen. "No. I'm cooking for us. And does me cooking surprise you?" Angela returned that with a big YES.

She got up and wandered into the kitchen. Genji was wearing her apron. "Is that mine?" She asked casually. "Yea. Do I look good?" He asked. Angela put her arms around his neck. She chuckled. "Yea actually. It does." Genji slid of his mask. "Aww thanks."

They kissed right there. For a while. Suddenly Angela pushed away. "Don't burn the bacon sweety." Genji face was golden. Hollywood right there. He rushed to the oven. He pulled them out. They were burned around the edges but other then that they were fine.

They sat at the table a moment later. The burnt edges of bacon were cut off. Still some parts remained crisp but not blackened. They ate and talked about things need to he done.

Angela thought she was in love. When she had seen him wheeled into her office she pictured the bloodied face not cut and bleeding. What she pictured was beautiful. She never lost that attraction. Even when Genji could only be saved if he was preserved in a metal casing. Genji was kind, thoughtful, caring, helpful, adorable, cute and was actually a very, very good listener.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

When the knock came Genji didn't need to be asked. He shot over to his mask and and slid it in. Genji had no idea who it could or would be. He just knew they probably wouldn't take lightly to a Omnic/Human. They usually made a remark of a killer omnic that stole a mans face, burnt from the battle he fought to take it.

Angela opened the door. She gasped and I rushed over. I shouldn't have I knew. But a "Servant" (wouldn't take a human dating an omnic very well either.) wouldn't rush to see what made his/her master gasp.

He was delighted to see he didn't make a horrible mistake. Standing there with a gift in their hands was Lena and Emily. Angela beckoned them in. "Hey guys." Emily said. They all exchanged hugs. "Good to see you guys." Angela said. "What's the occasion." Genji slunk back to grab a small present from where he'd hide it. Lena smiled "Love! Its your birthday." Angela turned to Genji. He was holding the small long box out.

They sat on the floor in a circle. "Who's first?" She asked. Emily's hand shot up. Angela smiled and took her small package. She opened it. Inside was the shirt she'd been wanting someone to make for so long. It was a picture of Angela in her Mercy outfit raising her right arm. Underneath that was the Overwatch insignia. Next to it was the red cross one. Where she used to work. Above her head read "Hero's never die!" On a black background. Angela smiled huge. She carefully set the shirt down and hugged Emily. "Who made it?" Emily smiled. "I did." Angela looked astounded. "For me?" Emily shrugged as if she made someone's day all the time. She probably did keeping in mind how happy Lena's been. "It's nothing really. I love designing things. Angela smiled and hugged Emily again.

Lena handed Angela her gift. Inside was another apron. With the same design. Angela laughed so hard. They hugged and thanked for a while. Genji hoped Angela would like his present too. Angela turned to him. " Ready?" He asked. Angela nodded vigorously. "You have to close your eyes." Genji removed his mask. Angela nodded. Genji removed the golden necklace from it's place in the box. He was almost magnified himself by it's beauty.

Genji slid it around her neck and clipped the lock into the other end. "Open." Genji said softly. Angela looked down. And her face lit up. "It's beautiful"

Angela was so surprised by the necklaces shiny surf. It was the best gift so far. She kissed Genji. "Thank you so much. I love it." Genji nodded. He had a smile of his own. Angela thought. "This was a great birthday. I'm so happy to be with Genji."

Angela leaned on Genjis neck. She wanted to stay here. With her friends. Lena got up. "Who wants to make cookies loves?" Emily and Angela raised there hands. But not before Genji. Angela started laughing. "Yea he's getting really into that stuff." Lena looked surprised. "Really?" Emily started laughing. Angela looked at Genji. He was blushing so hard. "Alright let's get going." Lena said.

They made cookies and laughed for a while. They gave Genji Once done Emily proclaimed some terrible news. "I think we've got to get going." Emily said. "This was really fun." Lena glanced at her watch. "Sorry, loves." She said. They all exchanged hugs once more then Emily and Lena left.

When they were alone Angela kissed him again. "It's such a beautiful necklace." Genji wrapped his arms around her. She loved being next to him. Angela wrested her head on his neck. "I'm so glad you like it." Genji said. Angela smiled. "Oh darling. I don't just like it. I love it!" She replied. Genji nodded. "Angela. I love you." A swarm of emotions flooded Angela. She looked up at him. "I love you too." Genji smiled. Angela noticed that he looked tired, awfully tired. "Are you okay?" She asked Genji nodded.

"I'm just... tired."

Angela saw through that lie. There was more emotion. A little grief. Some regret. Even sorrow, but also there was a flash of hope. A flash in his eyes that told Angela that Genji loved it here. Genji really loved her. That he would.

Always.


End file.
